


Two Lonely Stars

by RedFez



Series: RFVW 2015 [3]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Rune Factory Valentine's Week 2015, during a valentine event too what am i thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wish didn't come true, but it kind of did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lonely Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confession

Forte was already at the top of the observatory. She'd taken her helmet off, tucking it under her arm. Being Christmas, it was chilly outside, but that didn't bother the knight much.

She gazed up at the sky, seeking out the first glimmer of a star. The sun hadn't quite set yet, so there was still time for them to appear - along with the person she was waiting for.

A few more minutes passed then Margaret stepped out onto the landing, looking flustered. "Sorry, Doug and Dylas got into a fight. Can you believe it? On Christmas."

Forte smiled. "Don't worry, Meg. Those two will give it up someday." She looked back to the sky.

"Oh-" Forte heard Margaret say, and the knight looked at her. "I miss the ground," the elf said in a small voice, fear evident in her expression as she gazed down.

"Come here," Forte said, holding a hand out to the blonde, "Just don't look down and you'll be okay."

Margaret nodded, and looked at Forte. She grabbed her hand at let herself get pulled toward the knight. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Forte responded, releasing Meg's hand. "Now let's make our wishes and go inside."

Margaret nodded fervently and sought out the proper star. Finding it, she closed her eyes and appeared to be mouthing something.

Fort looked away and made her own wish. _Please... just let me know how she feels about me_.

-x-

It had been almost a year since Christmas, and since then, they'd seen nearly all their friends receive their wishes. Of course, some had kept quiet, not saying what they'd wished for, but some of them, the two girls could just tell.

Forte's wish hadn't come true yet, and she didn't know if Margaret's had either. Finally, she decided to suck it up and outright confront Meg.

They'd agreed to meet outside the restaurant after Meg was done working to talk, but now, when Forte was actually waiting for her to appear, the knight couldn't help but wring her hands in nervousness. What if Margaret rejected her? At least Forte knew she wouldn't laugh - it wasn't in the elf's nature, but still.

Forte paced in front of the restaurant, not wanting to go in and be nervous in front of Meg before they could talk.

The door opened, and Forte stopped dead, looking at over, expecting Margaret, but it was only Leon. He gave her an odd look as she resumed her pacing, and called out, "Has the ground offended you in a way that calls for you to wear it down?"

Forte ignored him.

The next time the door opened, it was Doug and Dylas, who despite having been together for just over a season, were arguing like usual. They didn't notice Forte.

Finally, then, Margaret stepped out. "Meg!" Forte said happily and stepped over to her.

She gave Forte a tired smile. "Let's go back to my house and we'll talk."

The pit of nerves already seated in Forte's stomach worsened.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Margaret asked brightly after they were in.

"Oh, you see," Forte said, "I, uhm, like you."

Margaret laughed. "I like you, too! Isn't that wonderful, we both like each other!"

The nerves seemed to be tangling. "Er, I don't think you understand. I _like_ you," she repeated, emphasizing like this time.

"Oh-" Margaret clapped a hand to her mouth.

Silence.

Then, it seemed like Margaret had a million things to say at once.

"My wish - I feel the same - This is wonderful -"

She kept talking until Forte finally made sense of what she was saying and cut her off with a kiss.


End file.
